


World Enough and Time

by awrenawry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Pym Particles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awrenawry/pseuds/awrenawry
Summary: Oh, for fuck's sake. The particles rack is empty. He went topside for twenty fucking minutes and those motherfuckers cleaned him out. Again.





	World Enough and Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been thinking about the coming deluge of Pym Particle-based time travel fix-it fic, and the trouble that would make for Dr. Pym's poor lab assistant...

Oh, for fuck's sake. The Particles rack is empty. He went topside for twenty fucking minutes and those motherfuckers cleaned him out. Again.

Oh, he knows exactly what they're doing; Dr. Pym wouldn't keep him in the lab if he was a complete idiot. He knows, and he does not approve. They're making him into a goddamn Looney Tunes character, baking the pie and setting it on the windowsill to cool, while they go galavanting about the time stream, creating alternate universes left and right.

Next time, he tells himself, he'll collar one of those fuckers and demand an explanation. But the future makes him a little queasy. He's seen their faces. He doesn't think they're doing this for shits and giggles; or at least, not all of them. Captain America has been by three times, for fuck's sake, and that dude's been dead for twenty years. It boggles the mind. And their infiltration skills are shit. Half of them walk as if they haven't felt Earth-standard gravity in a year and, Christ, one of them had antennae. He worries for the future, if it has antennae. He worries a lot, about a lot of things. If Dr. Pym fires him, the Army'll plunk him on the next boat to Vietnam. But if there are no more Particles in that damned rack the next time one of his little visitors comes around, maybe the whole goddamn universe will destabilize. He worries about that most of all.

So he just sighs, dragging open the desk drawer, and pulls out the cornstarch and the food coloring. It's time for another little "accident."


End file.
